Inside out
by LuluMcPhee
Summary: Spoilers episode 312. Veronica a rompu avec Logan, qui se morfond. Et si de nouvelles rencontres l'obligeaient à sortir de sa mélancolie qui ne lui ressemble pas ? LoganVero, Mac, Keith, Dick et deux nouvelles: Alicia & Erica. Deux soeurs poursuivies...
1. Breathe

**Chapitre 1. Breathe.**

****

Logan s'apprêtait à saisir son téléphone pour appeler Veronica. Encore. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle l'évitait. Deux semaines qu'elle a rompu. Deux semaines qu'il ne vit plus, qu'il ne respire plus, qu'il ne sent plus rien. Il se retrouve assis là, dans son canapé, au milieu de cadavres de bières et de boites de pizza vides, son téléphone à la main. Il soupira et fixa sa porte d'entrée, espérant un miracle.

Deux heures plus tard, il se résolu à sortir de sa chambre descendre demander qu'on lui refile une ou deux bouteilles de Jack daniel's. Un peu de whisky ne risquerait pas de l'amocher plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Personne au comptoir. Cet hôtel devient vraiment minable ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est 3h30 du mat' qu'on n'a pas besoin d'une petite bouteille ou d'un ptit service d'étage. Il soupire, appuie sur la sonnette et se retourne. Il pose ses coudes sur le comptoir et une ombre attire ses yeux dans la rue. Il s'approche de l'entrée puis sort dans la rue. Une fillette tremblant de froid est en train d'essayer de se cacher derrière une voiture. Un gars armé d'un couteau débarque. "REND moi mon putain d'argent sale garce !! Montre toi sale gamine !" Il la voit et s'approche d'elle. Elle est immobile, Logan s'approche "Eh !!"  
La fille en profite pour donner un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe du type armé et commence à courir lorsqu'un deuxième type arrive et lui montre un couteau. Logan pouvait voir la lame briller dans la faible luminosité de la rue. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à s'acharner contre une gosse ?  
Elle recule, effrayée, et tombe sur le premier idiot. Le jeune homme se dirige vers la bagarre "J'ai dit "EH !" c'est pas poli de ne pas répondre !"  
Encore une réplique à la Logan Echolls. Même en peignoir, pied nu, pas rasé, ne ressentant plus rien que de la solitude et un étrange vide, il vous sort des remarques dignes du livre des meilleurs blagues de l'année. Enfin... c'est ce qu'il pense.  
Les deux gars se retournent vers lui, avant de reporter leur attention sur la fillette.

Alors que l'un la maintiens immobile, l'autre s'approche avec son couteau "On t'avait dit de rester tranquille..."  
BAM ! Logan vient d'assomer l'un des balafré. "Et moi je t'avais dit "Eh !" Bon sang, personne ne m'écoute jamais quand je parle !"  
Il posa son regard sur le deuxième crétin qui venait de lacher la fille mais qui les menaçaient toujours avec son couteau. Logan sortit son teléphone portable de sa poche (l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir se séparer de son téléphone, espérant desespéremment que son ex petite amie appelle). "Neuf... Un... Un. C'est bien ça ? Aloooors que vais-je bien pouvoir leur raconter ? Tiens justement ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait le portrait d'un gars. Ton visage est tellement inoubliable. J'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi laid. Je te conseille donc de dégager, et d'emmener ton pote. Je crois qu'il s'est évanoui."  
Le type armé passa son regard de Logan à la fille, de la fille à Logan, de son pote à Logan... Il prit finalement son complice sur son dos et parti en courant. La fillette couru vers Logan et entoura sa taille de ses bras, le serrant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

"Merci , merci !" fit-elle ... avant de s'évanouir.  
Le jeune Echolls la rattrapa et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle se réveilla alors qu'il la posait sur le lit.  
"On est ou ? Vous etes qui ?

- Le gars qui vient de te sortir des mains de deux types armés. Qu'est ce que tu leur avais fait ?  
- Je leur ai volé de l'argent.  
- Pourquoi ?

- J'en avais besoin... pour retrouver ma soeur.

- Ta soeur ?

- Oui... Alicia Lisbon. Je dois la retrouver. Elle doit s'inquiéter...  
- Je peux la trouver où ?  
- Son numéro..."  
Elle lui tendit un papier ou un numéro avait été griffoné à la va vite. Il le prit et saisit à nouveau son portable. Décidément, il ne se séparerait jamais plus de cet objet ou quoi ?  
Il composa le numéro alors que la fillette repartit dans les vappes. Elle devait mourir de faim.  
"Répondeur. Génial. je hais ces trucs.  
"Bonjour, j'ai retrouvé ta soeur. Appelle moi au 555 883 321. Merci."  
Il se retourna vers la petite, puis fouilla son appart a la recherche d'un truc sain à manger. Il finit par appeler la réception et demander un échantillon de pizza et sandwich.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle discerna les formes d'un visage, et sentit de l'eau fraiche. Il avait imbibé une serviette et lui passait délicatement sur le visage.

"Ca y est tu es réveillée ptit ange ?"

Elle acquiesca.  
" Tu as faim?"

Elle acquiesca de plus belle, et se releva pour etre en position assise lorsque Logan avança vers elle un plateau plein de nourriture.  
" Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, donc il y en a pour tous les gouts..."  
Elle ferma et rouvrit ses yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Rien ne lui avait parut aussi agréable depuis des semaines.  
Logan sourit en voyant la petite fille ébahit et heureuse en retrouvant l'appétit.  
Il sentit son téléphone vibrer. N'espérant plus voir apparaitre le nom de Veronica sur son écran, il ne regarda meme pas et décrocha. "Allo ? Oui elle est avec moi. Je peux vous donner mon adresse, je vis au ..."  
Ca avait raccroché.

Logan haussa un sourcil et regarda dubitatif le téléphone, avant de le reposer dans sa poche. Mais allons voir de plus près les pensées de ce cheeeerrrr Logan.

"Vraiment bizarre la soeur."  
Je rejoins la petite qui est en pleine dégustation. Voir quelqu'un se satisfaire de ce genre de plaisir qui correspond plus à un besoin vital qu'à autre chose me rappelle à quel point je me morfonds sur mon pauvre sort de mec plaqué. La vie ne s'arrête pas là. Il a fallut attendre qu'une gamine de 9 ans arrive pour que je m'en rende compte. Je fais vraiment pitié des fois.  
"Aloooooors... C'est bon ?"

Elle me sourit. Et quel sourire! J'en ai pas vu des aussi sincères depuis un bail !  
Je m'asseois à côté d'elle.  
"C'est quoi ton ptit nom ?  
- Erica.  
- Joli !

- Je sais !

- Haha t'es une petite maligne !

- Tout à fait, Logan!

- ?????? Comment tu as su ?  
- Les papiers sur ta table de nuit. Je sais j'aurais pas du. Mais j'ai appris à être curieuse et à me méfier... Désolée.  
- Hum... Je peux comprendre ça. Je ne sais pas si ta soeur va venir, elle m'a raccroché au nez.  
- Normal. Elle viendra."  
GNEEEE ?? C'est quoi c't'histoire ? Logan pourquoi faut il toujours que tu traines avec des gens plus etranges que toi ?!

Après avoir mangé, la terreur se lève et va dans le salon.  
" Bien bien bien... Depuis combien de temps t'as pas fait le ménage ?  
- Heu... deux semaines ?  
- Waouw ! T'en as bu des bières en deux semaines !! T'es alcolique ?

- Gné ? Non ! Et puis ou est-ce qu'une gamine de ton age a ...

- Eh ! Je suis pas si jeune que ça, ok ? Bon, et si on rangeait ! "

C'est une blague ? Ou est la caméra cachée ?  
- "En fait , toi tu vas prendre une douche, et MOI je vais ranger un peu.  
- On peut appeler le service d'étage et...

- Nan ! Un peu de ménage par soi meme ne fera pas de mal. Je t'attends ici !"

Et elle s'asseoit sur un bout de canapé libre et croise les bras, me fixant. On dirait une vraie petite mégère comme ça ! Le pire, c'est que je file sous la douche... espérant trouver des fringues propres quelque part.

Finalement, l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps me fait extrêmement de bien. Je me relaxe enfin un peu. Je sens quelques larmes pointer leur nez. Seul, à l'abri de tous regards, je me laisse enfin aller et pleure sur mon pauvre sort. Oui, pauvre, pauvre Logan. Toujours abandonné par ceux qu'il aime. Pfffff crétin que je suis. Je sors de la douche et me regarde dans le miroir. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Visiblement, Veronica a décidé de passer à autre chose. Je dois faire de même... même si c'est dur. Je sais bien que j'aurais du m'en tenir à la peine maintenant comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois... Je me sèche et vais dans ma chambre chercher quelques habits propres. Je trouve un boxer, un jean et un t-shirt... vert anis. C'est Lilly qui me l'avait offert. Je souris en me souvenant la manie qu'elle avait de m'acheter des fringues exhubérant. Cette fille me rendait dingue. J'étais dingue. D'elle. Ah, la belle époque de l'insouciance. La jeunesse... Je pense comme un vieux crouton de 50 balais ! Faut VRAIMENT que je me ressaisisse là!

Je vais dans le salon voir ce que fait la petite. En une demie heure, elle a agit comme une petite fée. Tout est débarassé et mis dans des grands sacs poubelles devant la porte. Elle me tend ce qui semble être un balaie et me sourit malicieusement. Cette gamine va me rendre fou ! Je lui prends des mains et commence le ménage. Pfffff !  
Elle me regarde faire d'un air satisfait. Elle me ressemble cette peste. HAHAHA moi en plus jeune et en fille. Ca va être un vrai calvaire plus tard!  
Une fois finit, je me poste devant elle et lui fait une révérance alors qu'elle m'applaudit. Elle se fout ouvertement de ma gueule, j'adore !  
"Bonnnnn et si on regardait un film maintenant ?  
- T'as quel age pour etre aussi futée toi ?  
- 14 ans !  
- Tu seras une vraie garce plus tard!

- Je sais. Je le suis déjà tu sais ?  
- Hum, j'ai cru remarquer !  
- Bien.  
- Bien ?  
- Bien !

- Okay! Allez viens, je te paie à manger !

- Je préfère pas sortir..."  
gné ?  
"Je t'offre le restau et tu ne veux pas sortir ?

- Non.  
- Je commande une pizza ?"  
Son visage s'illumine.  
" C'est ça qui te fait plaisir , une pizza ?

- J'adooooooore! J'ai des origines italiennes tu sais ?!!

- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment !  
- Je n'ai aucune origine italienne et pourtant j'adooore les pizzas ! Je suis le plus grand mangeur de pizza de cet état !

- Pffff !

- Pffff toi même !

- Espèce de gamin !

- Moi au moins j'ai l'âge de conduire.  
- idiot !

- Crétine !

- T'es nul !

- Je sais !

- et fier de l'être ?

- Absolument miss ! alors, tu la veux à quoi ta pizza, ragazza ?  
- Je suis impressionnée!

- J'ai des talents cachés

- Comme celui d'avoir un cerveau ?  
- HAHA!"  
Cette fille est totalement disjonctée. J'adore !

Deux heures et deux pizzas plus tard, on commence un jeu de cartes. C'est la première fois depuis un bail que je m'amuse vraiment. Il a fallu que cette gamine énigmatique rentre dans ma vie (et squatte mon appart surtout) pour que je reprenne goût aux petits plaisirs de la vie. Dick a foutu le camp à Vegas et s'est marié. Quel idiot ! Bref... Me voilà donc à me faire plumer à la belotte par cette foutue mioche !

Après deux heures de jeu, on enchaine avec quelques films "Irrésistible Alfie" parce que la miss a un faible pour Jude Law, et "Lost in translation" parce que j'ai un faible pour Scarlett Johanson. Incorrigible, je sais ! La petite s'endot pendant le générique du deuxième film. Je vais dans la chambre chercher une couverture lorsque quelqu'un sonne à la porte. J'ouvre et tombe sur une jeune fille plutôt petite, brune, les cheveux légèrement ondulé, la taille toute fine, les traits du visage fins, des yeux émeraudes et un maquillage tellement léger que je me demande même si elle en a. Elle porte un jean, un t-shirt couvert par une veste en jean, un sac en bandoulière et des baskets toutes simples. En bref: pas du tout le genre de filles que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter, pas du tout le genre de fille à venir dans ce genre d'hôtels.  
" Oui ?  
- Je suis Alicia, je cherche ma soeur Erica.  
- Elle vient de s'endormir."  
Je me pousse pour la laisser entrer et elle peut voir sa petite soeur dormir comme un ange sur mon sofa. Elle s'approche d'elle, lui caresse les cheveux et fond en larmes. Heu... Oui... Je suis pas habitué à ça. Trop d'habitudes chamboulées en si peu de temps, je sais pas du tout comment je suis supposé réagir.

Elle se tourne vers moi et murmure "Je suis désolée... Je suis pas comme ça mais... j'ai cru que je l'avais perdue." Elle reniffle, je saute sur l'occasion pour bouger au lieu de rester planter là comme un con. Je prends une boite de mouchoirs et lui apporte.

"Merci..""Je peux te demander comment tu as pu perdre ta soeur et pourquoi elle était pousuivie par des gars armés ?"  
Elle plonge son regard dans le mien avant de le reporter sur sa soeur.  
"Je peux l'expliquer, si tu me promets de ne pas appeler la police ..."

J'acquiesce. Dans quoi suis-je encore en train de me fourrer ?  
Logan, le roi pour s'attirer des emmerdes par bonté d'âme !

**A suivre...**


	2. Tu prendras bien un ptit verre ?

**Chapitre 2: Tu prendras bien un verre...**

****

****

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien avant de le reporter sur sa soeur.  
"Je peux l'expliquer, si tu me promets de ne pas appeler la police ..."

J'acquiesce. Dans quoi suis-je encore en train de me fourrer ?

Elle se relève et va vers la mini cuisine. Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret devant le bar et baisse la tête vers le comptoir.  
"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Oui je veux bien...

- J'ai... (ouverture du frigo) tequila, vodka, bières, martini, cidre et hum... jus d'orange.

- Un doigt de jus d'orange, une bonne dose de vodka et un brin de téquila ce serait parfait !

- Ahhh madame a du goût !"  
Je nous sers deux verres et lui en propose un. Elle sourit et le prend. Elle le porte à ses lèvres et boit une gorgée avant de soupirer de soulagement.  
"Merci ça fait du bien."  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi et s'aperçoit que je la fixe, interrogateur.  
"C'est vraiment compliqué et je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles être mêlés à nos histoires ..." finit-elle par dire.  
"Bof... vue ma famille, tu peux pas faire pire. Vas-y raconte tout à tonton Logan !

- T'es un peu jeune pour être tonton !

- Ahhhh enfin un sourire !"  
Elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Très sexy. Aw qu'est ce que je dis moi ? OH MON DIEU !! Miraccleeeeeeeeeeeee ! YEAHHHHHH Logan Echolls se remet petit à petit de l'ouragan Veronica ! dire que j'ai pas trouvé une fille sexy depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir ave elle, Awwwwww enfin ! enfin je vais pouvoir revivre! Ou pas... je pense encore trop à elle. La vie craint !

Je reconcentre mon attention sur la fille.

Elle a déjà finit son verre? Jolie descente... Jolis formes.  
Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Logan ressaisis toi !

Je finis mon verre à mon tour histoire de me remettre le cerveau à l'endroit et nous resserre la même chose.  
"Alors?" lançais-je enfin après de longues minutes de silence.  
"Désolée je te laissais en grande discussion avec toi même...

- Je... j'ai parlé à voix haute ?  
- Non pas du tout. Mais ma soeur fait la même chose donc je connais cet air...

- Avoue que tu te parles aussi !!

- J'avouerai après deux ou trois verres de plus !" Et sur ce, elle saisis le verre et fais un cul-sec avant de me tirer la langue. Elle me met au défi ?  
Hop là ! Un verre de plus pour l'estomac de Logan ! Je nous ressers la même chose.  
" Bon... Cette histoire...  
- Ah oui, ça !  
- Oui, "ça" !

- Tu veux vraiment l'entendre ?

- Tu espère qu'après deux verres j'ai déjà oublier ? Il en faudra bien plus que ça ma chère.  
- Bon... Et si je te disais que des mecs nous poursuivent pour nous tuer, tu en penserais quoi ?  
- J'en penserais que ma vie paraitrait moins mouvementée et plus ordinaire !

- T.. T'es dingue ?

- Oui !

- Totalement ?

- Complètement."  
Sur ce, elle me regarde et ne dit plus rien. Je l'ai faite flipper là, c'est obligé...  
" Tu ne dis plus rien ?" tentais-je.  
" Effectivement. Fine observation. Tu devrais remplacer Derrick.  
- Oh non, je suis bien trop sexy pour me cacher derrière une parqua! Si j'étais plutôt Mulder.

- Fox Mulder ?  
- Ouaip! Mais tu serais ma Scully !

- Je ne suis pas rousse !

- Merde."  
Cette fille serait-elle aussi tarrée que moi ? Elle semble réfléchir deux secondes puis lance:  
" Tu pourrais être mon R2D2 et je serai...

- STOP ! Ne t'attaque pas à Star wars fillette !

- Tu t'es bien attaquée à la série la plus légendaire qui existe !  
- X files ?!  
- Tu as affaire à une fan inconditionnelle.  
- Si on fait un quizz tu penses me battre ?

- Haut la main !

- Pfff !

- Ne me pfff pas jeune homme !!"  
Je la regarde, interloqué. Cette fille est vraiment givrée !

Elle reboit son verre et me le tend une fois vide, un sourire dessiné sur son visage.  
" Toi tu commences à être pompette" fis-je en lui resservant la même chose.

" Tu vois, un vrai Sherlock Holmes !!" répondit-elle en s'emparant du verre re-rempli.  
Après une minute de silence où elle semble considérer la possibilité de tenter dans son verre pour se noyer dedans, mes pensées reviennent sur les questions que je me pose depuis toute à l'heure.

" Tu n'as toujours pas répondu..."  
Elle lève ses yeux émeraudes vers moi.

" En effet.  
- C'est si difficile que ça d'en parler ?

- Eh bien... Si tu considères que mes parents sont morts devant mes yeux, que j'ai du embarquer ma soeur en pleine nuit alors que les meurtriers nous poursuivaient, que maintenant des fous nous cherchent pour nous tuer afin qu'on ne raconte pas ce qu'on sait au procés, et que les flics chargés de nous protéger dans le cadre de la protection des témoins se sont fait assassinés il y a deux jours eux aussi... Non ce n'est pas si difficile que ça d'en parler."  
Elle reprend son souffle, bois son verre et se lève, me laissant totalement abassourdi par ce qu'elle vient de me dévoiler.

Elle regarde sur le canapé sa soeur dormir et sourit. Elle se tourne vers moi, les larmes aux yeux "C'est tout ce qu'il me reste."  
Puis elle se dirige vers ma chambre. Je finis mon verre et la suit. Je la trouve regardant ma collection de DVDs.  
" WAOUUWWW! "Dude where's my car", comment il est drôlissime ce film !!

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui je sais, je suis la seule personne à trouver ça marrant, mais moi et mon humour pourri, on assume !

- Non, j'adore aussi! Je pensais être le seul à aimer ce film !

- Tu plaisantes? Un vrai ptit bijou de la connerie pure ! J'adhère !"  
Cette fille réserve vraiment des surprises étonnantes ! Elle regarde quelques films en les commantant puis se retourne vers moi brusquemment, manquant de me faire sursauter.

" Il doit être tard ?!"

J'avoue que j'ai totalement oublié l'heure ! Je regarde ma montre... 3h20. Ouch. Effectivement il est même plutôt tôt.  
Elle se mord la lèvres "Je suis désolée Logan ! J'ai carrément abusé de ton hospitalité !" Elle me frappe à l'épaule "Et toi tu m'arrêtes même pas dans la contemplation de ta Dvdthèque !!!

- Eh ! Miss je frappe les gens sans raison ! Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça. Ca m'a fait plus de bien que tu ne le crois d'avoir un peu de compagnie.  
- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Ta soeur est un vrai trésor...  
- Je sais ! Une vraie garce comme je les aime !"  
J'explose de rire "C'est tout à fait ça !

- C'est de famille" lance-t-elle toute fière. Je rigole encore plus.  
Moi qui ne rigole pas facilement, j'avoue que celle là je l'avais pas vu arriver! C'est qu'elles ont de l'humour les soeurettes !

"Je veux vraiment pas abuser...

- Erica dort, tu vas pas la réveiller."  
Elle réouvre la porte de la chambre et regarde encore sa soeur dormir. Elle s'approche et replace la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se tourne vers moi. Je lui fais un signe de main, et elle me rejoint dans la chambre.  
" Tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux."  
Elle me regarde bizarrement.  
" Je... Là je vais abuser si je fais ça ! De toute façon je n'ai pas sommeil.  
- Tu es en sécurité ici. Demain on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour vous. Maintenant il faut juste dormir histoire de récupérer un peu de force et de mieux réfléchir, ok ?  
- Oui papa!" fit-elle en me tirant la langue.  
" Tu veux prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements propres ?

- Je veux bien pour la douche mais je t'avouerai que côté fringues, j'ai pas grand chose comme choix.  
- Suis-moi."  
Elle s'exécute et on arrive jusqu'à ce tiroir de mon meuble que je n'ai plus ouvert depuis qu'Elle m'a quitté.  
Je l'ouvre, les mains tremblants légèrement.  
"Je pense que ça devrait t'aller."  
Elle regarde les habits puis fronce les sourcils.  
" Ta copine n'est pas là ce soir ? elle va pas s'énerver en voyant que tu nous as offert l'hospitalité ?

- Ex- copine, en fait...  
- Merde. Je suis la reine des gaffeuses. Désolée Logan. C'est donc ça ce regard de chien battu.  
- Je n'ai pas de regard de chien battu !

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non !

- Si si !

- Nan, surement pas !

- Dis ce que tu veux, je sais que j'ai raison."  
Je lève les yeux au ciel "Les femmes !.."  
Elle me tape l'épaule et imite un regard sévère. N'importe quoi ! Cette fille doit même être incapable d'éprouver de la colère. Elle inspire juste douceur et force de caractère mais aucun côté colérique ou capricieux, je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer... En même temps, je me gourre sûrement totalement. J'ai un don pour me tromper sur les gens !

Elle me fait sortir de mes pensées "T'es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas et que ça ne va pas l'ennuyer elle que j'ai emprunter ses vêtements ?

- Non pas du tout ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle pourra comprendre.. Si elle vient un jour chercher ses affaires bien sûr !

- Ca fait longtemps que...

- Non. Deux semaines.

- Une éternité pour toi, hein ?"  
C... Comment ? J'hallucine! Elle a eu accès au code secret d'accès à mon cerveau ou quoi ? Sors de là satannnnnn !!!

" Logan... si je peux faire quelque chose...  
- Prendre une douche, je pense que ça serait pas du luxe !

- Salaud !" fit-elle en me frappant encore.

" Aie! arrête de faire ça !

- Oh pauvre choupinet !"  
Elle m'énerve ! Elle m'énerve parce que je m'attache déjà à elle. C'est le genre de fille tellement naturelle qu'on a l'impression d'être en plein rêve, que ça ne peut pas exister. Du moins dans le monde où je vis, le naturel a du mal à survivre. C'est pour ça que j'aimais tant Veronica. Elle était l'exception face aux stéréotypes de ma vie...  
Je montre la douche a Alicia et vais ranger la boite de pizza vide et les verres qu'on a utilisé. Tant qu'à avoir fait le ménage plus tôt dans la journée, autant continuer sur le droit chemin et ne pas tout ressalir en quelques heures. Surtout que je pense que la gamine me tuerait ! Alors que je viens de finir de me mettre en pyjama (comprendre: avoir enfilé un bas de jogging en velour afin de ne pas être en caleçon devant les demoiselles qui squattent mon appart/chambre/suite d'hotel luxueuse). Logan pudique ? Non. Logan qui sait pas pourquoi il est si prévenant ? Totalement. Perdu le gars. Qu'est ce que je fabrique bon sang ?

J'en suis là de ma conversation mentale avec moi-même lorsque Alicia sort de la salle de bain vêtue d'un short noir, d'un t-shirt bleu turquoise (ndla: bé quoi ? C'est beau le bleu turquoise! ), ses cheveux noirs encore mouillés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

"Mademoiselle, laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes resplendissante !

- Oh mais c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites là monsieur Logan. Laissez moi vous admirer également."  
Je fais un tour sur moi même.

" Magnifique !

- Je sais ! Comment résister à ce torse rempli de bières et de tapas ?

- Aucune idée.  
- On dort ?  
- T'as rien de mieux à proposer ?"  
????!!! WTF ??!!!  
" Je suis désolée, c'est juste que j'arriverai surement pas à dormir, je voulais proposer un film ou un jeu de société mais il est évident que toi tu es claqué donc... mauvaise idée oublie ça."  
Oufffff !! Cette fille est toute innocente toute mimie en fait !

" Que dirais-tu de "Dude where's my car" avec du pop corn ?!"  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi et sourit de joie à ma proposition.  
" Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de dormir Logan...

- T'en fais pas, j'ai des insomnies en ce moment.  
- Et quel est le prénom de la demoiselle ?

- Veronica.  
- Joli prénom.

- Oui. Il y a une photo d'elle dans le tiroir.  
- Cliché !

- Je sais !"  
Elle ouvre le tiroir pendant que je vais chercher du pop corn. Je reviens, elle a la photo dans les mains.

"Jolie fille" fit-elle en se tournant vers moi.  
" Oui."  
" Tu devrais pas la laisser dans un tiroir."  
Sur ce, elle enlève une peinture et la remplace par la photo de Vero.

" Tu devrais te faire un mur à souvenirs."  
Je lui souris sincèrement puis m'installe sur le lit pour regarder le film. Elle s'asseoit à côté de moi.  
Deux films plus tard, on est toujours debout. Alors que la fin de l'épisode d'X files approche, je sens la tête d'Alicia tomber sur mon épaule. Elle s'est enfin endormie. J'éteins la télévision et tourne le regard vers mon mur. Veronica... Si seulement elle avait pris conscience que je l'aime vraiment. Mais il faut que je me fasse une raison. Elle m'ignore, elle m'évite, me voir ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il est évident que c'est finit entre nous. Et si Alicia et Erica étaient enfin un peu d'air frais dans ma vie ? J'ai sincèrement envie de les aider. D'autant que ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'à Veronica, Lilly, Duncan, Beaver, ma mère ou mon père... Me concentrer sur leurs problèmes me fera peut-être oublier les miens.  
... Ou peut-être me plonger dans d'autres problèmes plus dangereux.  
Après tout, qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre à tenter le coup ?


	3. Epic ou chaotic That is the question

Chapitre 3: Epique... ou chaotique ? That is the question.

Je me réveille après ... (tournage de tête vers réveil) 3h de sommeil. Ouch ça fait mal, surtout après ce que j'ai bu hier soir. Je sens un poids sur mon torse. Je baisse la tête et voit Alicia, la tête posée sur moi, dormant comme un ange, installée confortablement visiblement.  
J'ai du la réveiller en bougeant car elle commence à bouger. Sa main caresse mon torse quelques secondes en allant jusqu'à son visage. Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde où elle est.  
" Oh oh... Un torse"  
J'explose de rire. C'est plus fort que moi... Que faire d'autre quand une fille sort ça en plein réveil ?!

Elle lève la tête vers moi.

" Bé quoi ?"  
Elle me lance ça avec un air tellement innocent, tellement mignon, que j'arrête de rigoler et lui sourit, attendri.

" Rien...  
- Bé si, tu rigolais. Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi par hasard Monsieur Logan ?  
- Un peu. Mais juste un peu.  
- Pfff !

- Ne me pffff pas demoiselle ! Surtout pas alors que je suis en plein comatage.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air dans le cirage, tu m'as tout l'air d'être même plutôt bien réveillé." fit-elle sur un air de défi, avant de baisser le regard vers une partie intime de mon anatomie.  
" Même très bien réveillé." renchérit-elle, avant de sortir du lit et de filer sous la douche, non sans se retourner pour me faire un sourire malicieux et un clin d'oeil.  
Cette fille est hallucinante !!

Je la vois repointer le bout de son nez deux minutes plus tard. "Tu aurais d'autre serviette de bain ou j'utilise la tienne ?"  
Je souris fièrement mais ne dis rien.  
" Allez, c'est pas drôle, dis moi !"  
Je souris encore, toujours aussi fier de moi.  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel "T'es infernal ! T'es toujours comme ça ?"  
J'acquiesce. Autant ne pas lui mentir. Notre relation est basée sur la stricte vérité vraie apparemment. Alors autant être honnête, nan ?!

" T'es qu'un salaud, j'ai besoin d'une douche !

- Certainement.

- Hannn tu sais parler aux filles !

- Je vais appeler le service d'étage pour avoir d'autres serviettes. Il en faudra une pour...

- Tu ne sens pas ça ?

Bon sang, j'étais en train de parler ! Je déteste qu'on me coupe la parole !

- Quoi ?  
- Ca sent le pain grillé ! Erica est levée !!!"  
Elle court vers la porte et l'ouvre à la volée. Elle se dirige direct vers la cuisine, je la suis.  
J'ai le temps de la voir crier dans un son suraigu le prénom de sa soeur et de voir la petiote lui sauter dans les bras tellement vite et fort qu'elles manquèrent de chavirer et de se retrouver les quatres fers en l'air dans ma cuisine.  
Ivres. Voilà comment je les décrirais.  
Ivres de bonheur. Moi qui suis habitué à être rempli de liqueurs alcoolisées en tous genre, ça me change de genre d'ivriosité (nouveau mot spécial Logan Echolls).

Je souris en les regardant se serrer fort dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis Alicia retourne sa veste (pas physiquement, surtout qu'elle ne porte pas de veste en ce moment même, mais... qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?) Bref, elle retourne donc sa veste (change d'attitude ça va plus vite), et commence à engueuler sa soeurette

"J'me suis fait un sang d'encre !!!!

- Ca veut dire que tu saignais bleu ? Coooool !

- Erica, c'est pas drôle !! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je voulais trouver de l'argent pour te soigner !"  
Silence.  
Elle est malade ?  
"Ohhhh Erica, ma puce... Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un excellent médecin. Ca ira mieux très vite.  
- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, hein ? Si tu finis comme Lisa et que...

- Shhhh... Je n'ai rien moi, d'accord ?

- Et si ...  
- Je vais bien. Ok ?  
- Je...

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui !

- Bien.  
- Tu recommenceras plus ?

- Non !  
- Bien."  
J'ai pas tout compris mais ce que j'ai compris en revanche, c'est que je vais souvent avoir la migraine si elles restent habiter ici. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser filer. D'après ce que m'a raconté hier soir Alicia, elles vont surement avoir besoin d'un endroit sûr et qu'est ce qui est plus sûr que ma chambre d'hôtel ? HAHA Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?  
Ah tiens, elles me regardent toutes les deux bizarrement.

" J'ai un truc sur la figure ou quoi ?

- Non , non.

- Bé quoi alors ?

- Tu te parlais encore tout seul ?

- N'importe quoi ! pfff !

- HAHA ! je le savais !" fit la ptite, suivit par la grande qui explose de rire.  
" C'est pas grave Log, on te pardonne."  
LOG ?  
" Log ???" demande Alicia.

" Bé quoi, Log c'est mimi...  
- Tu sais ce qui l'est encore plus ? Logan.  
- Ou An ! ANE ! Ca te va si bien logan..." Je vais tuer Alicia. Je me lance sur elle en mode attaque chatouilles puis je la prends sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates et l'entraine vers le canapé pour mieux finir mon attaque gili. On est mort de rire lorsqu'une petite voix fait semblant de tousser à côté de nous.  
On se retourne vers Erica; "Oui ?"  
Elle nous lance un regard ... étrange.

" Toute cette tension sexuelle entre vous, faut l'évacuer."  
Oh Oh ! on m'a déjà sorti ça... pour Veronica et moi ! HAHA Bon souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle me plaque.. encore. Enfin avant, elle m'a accusé de tous les maux et ne m'a jamais fait confiance pour rien. Oui, c'est sûr que c'était des bons souvenirs! J'suis con parfois. Notre relation était bien trop épique... Même plus chaotique que épique. Mais quand on est amoureux, c'est ce qui arrive: on est incapable de lacher la personne même si on souffre. Pffff !

"Pfff !"  
Oh... Un écho ? Ah non, c'est Alicia qui se relève du canapé et pffff sa soeur.  
" Nimporte quoi toi ! et puis, d'où tu sors cette expression ?"  
Elle hausse les épaules et repart à la cuisine. Alicia se tourne vers moi. Je hausse les épaules avant de suivre la petite. J'ai faim moi !

"Eh vous deux, vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça !!" fit-elle en nous pointant du doigts. Elle nous suit dans la cuisine, ayant envie de nous demander ce qu'on a bien pu faire quand elle n'était pas là mais morte d'inquiétude pour sa soeurette, lorsque la soeurette en question lui présente deux toast grillés et que je lui tends dans une main un pot de nutella et dans l'autre de la confiture de framboises. Elle prend le tout , nous lance un regard du genre "je mange et ensuite on en reparle" et file à table pour dévorer son ptit déj. On se lance un clin d'oeil avec Erica et on la suit avec de quoi manger pour nous. Mmmmmhh ça va faire du bien !  
Un ptit déj' pas tout seul face à une table vide, ça fait du bien !

Quelques tartines et rigolades, je laisse les deux soeurs en pleine discussion devant la télévision et pars prendre une douche. Erica se jette dans la salle de bain à peine j'ai finit. Je me tourne vers Alicia "tu devras donc attendre encore un peu...

- Un peu ? Ma soeur n'a pas pris de douche sans être morte de peur qu'un inconnu débarque pour la tuer depuis des semaines ! Elle va y rester un bail... M'en fous je me vengerai en y restant encore plus longtemps !

- HAHA ! J'avais oublié comment sont les filles.

- N'impooooooorte quoi ! Tu dois avoir des filles tout le temps chez toi !

- C'est vrai que je suis irrésistible.  
- Et riche, ça attire.  
- Je sais."  
Je baisse les yeux et m'asseois à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Son sourire s'efface "Je suis désolée Logan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
- C'est rien. Tu as raison.  
- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas sexy."  
Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser. C'est comme si ses lèvres me lançaient un appel "Embrassez moiiiiiii !" Je m'approche de son visage lentement, lui laissant amplement le temps d'esquiver mon baiser si elle ne le veut pas, lorsque nos lèvres se touchent enfin. Doux et envoutant. C'est comme ça que je le décrirais.   
Je pose mon front contre le sien et rouvre les yeux lentement, savourant le goût de ses lèvres.  
" Si je m'attendais à ça...  
- A quoi ? A ce que je sache embrasser?" répondit-elle en se marrant.  
" Ah merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute ?  
- Oui !" fit-elle encore plus écroulée de rire.  
" Je voulais dire, embrasser une fille seulement 17 jours et... 8 heures après que Veronica m'ai plaqué.

- Wow... Tu devais vraiment l'aimer. Je suis désolée Logan.  
- Ne le sois pas. Tu me fais rire. Toi et ta soeur êtes une véritable bouffée d'oxygène.  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne nous connais pas encore! Je te donne 12 heures pour avoir des envies de meurtres !!

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... Je connais un très bon détective. Il pourrait vous fournir de quoi vous cacher mais vivre un minimum normalement...  
- Tu crois ? Ce serait magnifique. Je ne veux pas de cette vie là pour Erica... Je voudrais qu'elle puisse vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre...

- Je vais aller le voir toute à l'heure. Je lui demanderais conseil.

- Merci Logan.  
- Conseil pour quoi ??" lança Erica en rentrant dans la pièce.

" Pour nous refaire une vie plus correcte Erica. Logan connait un détective qui pourrait nous aider...

- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, peut-être. Je vais aller le voir aujourd'hui pour lui demander ce qu'il peut faire...

- Ce serait génial !!!!

- Oui. Logan, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.  
- Les amis c'est fait pour ça...  
- Vous êtes trop choupinous tous les deux !

- ERICAAAAA !!!!

- Bé quoi ? Okay okay, j'ai rien dit... La douche est libre sister !"  
Alicia secoue la tête, me sourit et file sous la douche.  
" Logan, je peux aller à la piscine de l'hotel ?  
- Heu... Ta soeur serait d'accord ?  
- ALICIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE PEUX ALLER A LA PISCINE DE l'HOTEL ??"  
- PAS SANS LOGAN !"  
Elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard supplicateur-larmoyant. Pffff !

" T'as même pas de maillot de bain...

- Y en a pas un d'une de tes conquêtes qui traine ?  
- Non.  
- Sûr ?  
- Ils ne t'iront pas. Autant aller t'en choisir un, ils en vendent à la boutique de l'hôtel.

- Coooool !! T'es le meilleur !" Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue, et va enfiler ses chaussures. Je lève les yeux au ciel "Que dieu m'aide à préserver la santé mentale !"

" Je t'ai entenduuuuu Log !"  
Je re lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Cette gamine est trop forte. 

Alicia finit de se doucher. L'eau chaude l'avait apaisée. Elle sortit de la douche et regarda le miroir embué. Elle passa sa main dessus et observa son visage. Il y a encore quelques mois, elle aurait surement hurlé en voyant les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux émeraudes devenus quelque peu rouges par la fatigue et l'eau qu'elle avait longuement laissée couler sur son visage. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette de bain qu'elle avait posé sur le petit radiateur à côté du lavabo. Elle sentit la chaleur envelopper son corps. Elle se sentait apaisée, en sécurité. Elle sourit et retourna dans la chambre chercher son sac afin de prendre un peu d'anti cerne et de maquillage. Pour une fois, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal! Dans cet hôtel, elle risquait de faire peur avec sa tête de cadavre! Elle passa un peu de crayon noir sous ses yeux, du far à paupière marron pour mettre l'accent sur la couleur de ses yeux, et du rimmel. Elle alla ensuite à la commode de la chambre chercher d'autres vêtements. Elle en sortit un t-shirt et une jupe, ne trouvant pas de jean. Elle râla mais se dit qu'elle avait déjà de la chance que l'ex de Logan fasse la même taille de vêtements qu'elle. Elle enfila les habits puis passa un peu de baume sur ses lèvres. Elle se trouverait presque potable comme ça. Elle relâcha ses cheveux et se regarda dans la glace. Elle finit par exploser de rire en se moquant d'elle même. On était joli ou on ne l'était pas, elle ne l'était pas, elle le savait. Mais le fait de ressembler plus à un cadavre qu'à un être humain n'était pas son but. Au moins aujourd'hui elle était présentable.  
Elle alla à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
"Monsieur Logan aurait-il oublier les précieuses clés de sa forteresse ??" ria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit en souriant.  
Manque de bol, ce n'est pas Logan qui se trouvait devant elle.  
C'était trop beau pour être vrai, elle le savait. 

bA suivre... /b


	4. Petites folies entre amis

Chapitre 4. Petites folies entre amis... 

"Monsieur Logan aurait-il oublier les précieuses clés de sa forteresse ?!" fis-je en ouvrant la porte en souriant.  
Manque de bol, ce n'était pas Logan qui se trouvait devant moi..  
C'était trop beau pour être vrai, je le savais.

Je recule de quelques pas.  
"Je suis ...  
Pas le temps d'en dire plus pour lui que je lui avais collé son poing dans la figure et avais couru jusqu'à la chambre. Je fouille son sac lorsque j'entends du bruit derrière moi.  
"Je crois qu'il y a méprise, je ...

- TAISEZ VOUS !"  
Je me retourne et pointe l'arme à feu vers l'homme.  
" Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Si vous me laissiez vous expliquer...  
- HA ! C'est facile de dire ça pour vous ! Vous n'êtes pas suivi, épier, menacé, kidnappé ! "  
Il s'approche de moi le connard!  
" Ne vous avancez pas vers moi, mais vers le salon, on va s'expliquer là-bas."  
Il m'obéit et va jusqu'au canapé, mais reste debout devant, planté comme une grue. Erf.

" Assis." essayai-je d'ordonner.  
Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

" Assis j'ai dit !!!"  
Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je commence sérieusement à m'énerver.  
J'allais répéter qu'il fallait qu'il bouge son arrière train lorsque quelqu'un me frappe à la tête.  
Je m'écroule par terre, une douleur vive envahissant tout mon crâne. Putain avec quoi on m'a cogné ? Une batte de base ball en or massif ? Aie ! la vache que ça fait mal !  
Je réussis par miracle à relever la tête. Une fille s'approche de l'homme. "Ca va ?  
- Oui. C'est qu'une fillette, regarde.  
- Elle avait une arme."  
Je n'en écoute pas plus, alors qu'elle est dos à moi et donc cachant ma vue à l'homme, je réunis toutes mes forces pour me relever. Chancelante, j'arrive à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée lorsque je vois Logan qui se stoppe au milieu du couloir. Ma vue se trouble légèrement. Tout se passe au ralenti dans ma tête. Le cri de l'homme qui dit à la fille de me rattraper, Logan qui court vers moi...

Je m'écroule, il a juste le temps de me rattraper avant que je ne m'effondre (encore) sur le sol. Je lève les yeux vers lui qui lève la tête vers la fille qui me poursuivait

"Veronica ?"  
Je tourne la tête vers la fille. Blonde, petite, de grans yeux. Ah oui... Possible que ce soit la fille de la photo.  
"Logan ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ??"  
Ah, je crois qu'il parle de moi...

" Elle a menacé mon père avec un flingue.  
- Veronica, ne l'accuse pas si...

- Elle a pointé un flingue sur mon père Logan !!! Mon PERE !"  
Ok, son père ??? Faut que je me relève pour m'expliquer. Je vais pas laisser cette conne dire que je suis une meurtrière ou je ne sais quoi.  
Je saisis la manche de Logan pour lui signaler que j'ai besoin de lui. Il m'aide à me mettre sur mes pieds. Je manque de me casser la gueule mais il me soutient.  
" Merci" fis-je avant de me tourner vers Veronica et son père qui l'a rejointe.

" Je suis désolée pour l'arme" continuais-je, essayant de ne pas faire attention au mal de tête épouvantable que j'ai. " Je pensais que ton père était un des salauds qui cherche à tuer ma soeur et moi... Fallait me dire qui vous étiez

- Pfff! tu lui en as laissé le temps ?  
- Il a eu le temps de le dire !  
- Je reconnais que j'aurais pu le dire, enfin il n'y a aucun mal tout le monde va bien on peut s'en tenir là.  
- Aucun mal ? Tout le monde va bien ? Papa elle a faillit te descendre !

- Veronica !!!"  
Logan. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix comme ça... Lasse, mais déterminée.

Elle se tourne vers lui, un regard à la fois de défi et choqué.  
" Veronica, je pense que la personne qui souffre le plus en moment c'est Alicia. Heureusement qu'Erica n'était pas là, elle aurait été morte de peur."  
Une fois qu'il eut dit ça, il me soulève du sol et me prend dans ses bras. "Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais la soigner. Keith pourquoi vous êtes passé ?

- Tu m'as appelé pour me demander de l'aide et tu m'as dit de passer...

- Oh.

- ...

- Je pensais que vous appeleriez avant...

- J'aurais du, effectivement...  
- Je suis désolée" bredouillai-je alors que Logan m'asseoit sur le sofa. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. Juste me protéger.

- C'est rien Ali, on comprend... N'est-ce pas ?"  
Veronica croise les bras et regarde Logan qui la regarde. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis regarde le papounet de la demoiselle qui soupire et lève les yeux au ciel également. Si j'avais eu la force, j'aurais rigolé. Il me regarde et me fait un clin d'oeil entendu. Il finit par interrompre le jeu du "j'te jette un regard indéchiffrable, tu m'balances le même" des deux ex tourtereaux. "Logan, je crois que ton amie a besoin qu'on lui soigne un peu sa plaie à la tête."  
Il se reconcentre sur moi et file chercher des compresses. Me voilà donc seule face aux deux Mars, les bras croisés, debout, me fixant. Keith avec compassion, Veronica avec ... méfiance. Bien sûr. Logan ne pouvait pas avoir pour ex une jeune femme toute mielleuse avec un minimum d'amour en la race humaine. Non. Il a fallut qu'il sorte avec une guerrière. Xena tadadadammmmm ! Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? En plus, penser me fout une de ces migraines !!  
Logan revient et applique du produit sur ma plaie. Je ne crirai pas que j'ai mal devant l'autre blondasse. Non mais! Je serre les dents.  
" Ca fait mal ?

- Non, c'est bon..."   
Qu'est ce que je dis? Ca fait un mal de chien ! Ne jamais céder devant une fille qui vous a balancé un truc en pleine gueule parce qu'on agressait plus ou moins son père. Ok, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi... Après tout c'est normal j'ai reçu un coup à la tête. AIIIIIEEEE! Ne crie pas, ne crie pas, ne crie pas... Ouffff Logan semble avoir finit.  
" Merci..." fis-je simplement, alors que j'ai juste envie qu'il me refile la boite d'aspirine et de dormir. Erf...  
" Logan... Erica ?

- Elle est avec Dick.

- Ton meilleur ami ?

- C'est ça. Même la tête éclatée (il donne un coup d'oeil à Veronica qui hausse les épaules) tu te souviens de ça ?

- Oui. Suis pas stupide, j'ai juste mal au crâne.  
- HAHA sacré toi !

- De toutes façons, Dick n'est ton meilleur ami que parce que Duncan est parti.  
- Enfui, Veronica. Duncan s'est enfuit.  
- Pour sauver Lilly ! C'est sa fille !

- Hum... Lilly hein ?"  
Veronica détourne la tête. Son père intervient en toussant.  
" Donnnnnc pour en revenir à ce qui nous amène ici... Tu m'as dit vaguement ce qui se passe Logan...  
- Logan, je devrais peut-être expliquer ?"  
Il acquiesce. Je me rasseois mieux dans le canapé et commence mon récit. Pffff je déteste parler de ça. Tant pis.  
" Il y a deux ans, mes parents sont entrés dans une entreprise très importante qui élabore de nouveaux produits tels que des médicaments pour des athlètes, des produits pharmaceutiques, des produits de beauté. Ils ont trouvé des expériences étranges, et en cherchant mieux ont découvert des choses pas très catholiques. Ils ont voulu les dénoncer mais à la suite de menaces et chantages, ils voulaient continuer le procés. Manque de bol, ces salauds ont été plus forts. Il y a quelques mois, mes parents ont été tués devant moi à la suite d'une engueulade avec le directeur de l'entreprise. J'ai pris ma soeur et on s'est enfuit. On était dans un programme de protection des témoins... Mais il y a quelques jours, tout à dérapé. Ils nous ont retrouvé et ont tué les agents qui étaient chargés de nous protéger. On s'est de nouveau enfuit. Hier, ma soeur s'est retrouvée seule et Logan l'a aidé. Il m'a ensuite contacté pour me dire qu'il l'avait trouvé. Je l'ai rejoint et il a proposé de nous héberger.  
- Et donc vous nous demandez de vous trouvez une nouvelle identité pour vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du procès ?

- Exactement. Ce serait l'idéal...

- C'est faisable ?

- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.  
- Merci Keith." fit Logan. 

"Helloooo la compagnie ! HANNNNNNNNN ALICIA ! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?"   
Erica venait de faire son entrée. Ma petite soeur a un don pour se faire remarquer à peine la première chaussure posée sur le sol.  
Elle se jette sur moi "Hannn ta tête !! Qui t'as fait ça ? La blondasse ou le chauve ?"  
Logan explose de rire. Je souris, gênée. "Ericaaaa, le "chauve" en question est l'homme qui va nous aider à obtenir de nouvelles identités.

- Encoooooree ??

- Oui ma puce."  
Je lui caresse les cheveux. Il parait que ma soeur me ressemble. Je pense que c'est sa crinière brune et ses grands yeux qui font cet effet. Elle a les yeux bleus de ma mère, j'ai les yeux verts de mon père. A chaque fois que je la regarde, je revois nos parents. A chaque fois que je l'observe, je remarque ses attitudes similaires à celles de ma mère... Jusqu'à leur ton de voix identiques.

" Charmante la petite" ironise Veronica.  
" Oh je suis désolée, on n'a pas été présentée" répondit ma soeur. Elle se lève et s'approche pour tendre la main à la blondinette.

" Erica, la soeur d'Alicia.

- Veronica.

- Ahhhh c'est toi ! Je t'imaginais plus jolie."  
Ca c'est fait on coche... Je vais inscrire ma soeur à un cours de bonne manière !  
Elle se dirige ensuite vers Keith.

" Erica." fit-elle en lui tendant sa main. L'homme répond en tendant la sienne et en s'introduisant "Keith Mars, détective.  
- C'est vous qui allez nous aider ?

- Eh bien, je vais essayer.

- Logan a dit que vous étiez le meilleur. Merciiiii !" Et la voilà en train de sauter dans les bras du détective. Cette gamine va me rendre dingue. Heureusement que je l'aime car sinan, je sais pas ce que je ferais d'elle ! Je l'enfermerais dans une cage surement, parce que sous ses airs innocent, elle mord la petite chipie !!

Elle relache le pauvre Keith qui lui sourit "Au moins mon aide fait plaisir à quelqu'un...

- Ouiiiii !! Et on vous paira vos honaires ne vous inquiétez pas.

- On y compte bien." fit Veronica, toujours les bras croisés.  
" Ne vous en faites pas pour ça les filles, ce n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant. Pour une fois qu'on a autre chose qu'une histoire d'adultère...

- Pour une fois ??" s'insurge la blonde. (je vais finir par la claquer) "Papas tu dis n'importe quoi. N'essaie pas de leur faire croire qu'elles nous sortent d'une monotonie qui n'existe pas dans notre vie. Si on s'ennuyait, ça se saurait !

- Oui. Si t'étais agressive et aigrie aussi" répliqua ma soeurette adorée.  
Veronica la fusille du regard.  
" Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Veronica, je suis désolée " dis-je pour m'interposer. Elle se tourne vers moi et arque un sourcil.

"Aheum..." fait une voix derrière nous. "Je voulais pas déranger mais ça fait bien 5 minutes que je suis là.  
- Oui, je t'ai vu exploser de rire toute à l'heure." répondit Logan à une jeune fille brune avec des mèches rouges qui sont vraiment, vraiment classes !  
" Oui heum..." begueya-t-elle face à une Veronica la fusillant du regard

" Tu as rigolé quand elle m'a traité de blondasse ?

- Nannnnn j'aurais pas osé! Mais avoue que tu es blonde, Bond!

- Erf. Papa, je t'en veux pour cette couleur de cheveux.

- Chérie, c'est aussi celle de toutes les princesses des contes de fée.  
- Je vais me pennnndre !!"  
Puis elle se retourne vers son amie "Qu'est ce que tu fais là Mac ?

- Heu... en fait je ... suis venue voir Logan."  
Elle baisse les yeux et fais semblant d'avoir un truc à regarder sur son portable. Oh Oh... Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Y a de l'électricité dans l'air. Hummmmmm j'adore les huit clos. Mac rougis et se concentre sur son portable. Logan ne dit rien. Rien que ça c'est mauvais signe.

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ca tourne pas rond, les planètes ne sont plus alignées ou quoi ?

- Princesse Veronica a parlé !" s'exclama ma soeurette, super fière d'elle. Arf.. Ca promet !

bA suivre../b


	5. Chut! Mr Echolls pense !

Chapitre 5: Chuuut!! Monsieur Echolls pense !

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ca tourne pas rond, les planètes ne sont plus alignées ou quoi ?

- Princesse Veronica a parlé !" s'exclama Erica, super fière d'elle. Arf.. Ca promet !

Je baisse les yeux puis réalise que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je relève la tête et me retrouve face à une Veronica pleine de questions et je connais ce regard acusateur. Et j'en ai marre de le voir dirigé vers moi d'ailleurs !

"Je vois que je dérange... Logan, je repasserai plus tard

- Non Mac. Reste! On va laisser les Mars et les deux soeurs discuter et puis nous on va aller dans ma chambre, on y sera tranquille."

Je me lève, sourit à Alicia, fait un clin d'oeil à Erica et me dirige vers ma chambre, suivit par une Mac toute gênée. Elle me fait trop rire quand elle est comme ça, en train de rougir et qu'elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle se tourne vers Veronica, hésitante "Ca ne te dérange pas si...

- Mais non ça ne la dérange pas. Elle parle affaire." fis-je, sûr de moi, avant de disparaître derrière la porte de ma ptite chambre.  
Je vois Mac débarquer et je ferme derrière elle. Ahhhhh enfin tranquille, sans cette ambiance pesante que créé Vero quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi. Gennnnre c'est moi qui ai voulu rompre. Arg! Ca m'énerve quand elle agit comme ça ! Bref, reconcentrons nous sur Mac mon ptit père.  
"Ca va ?" Je demande ça car ça n'a pas l'air d'aller justement...

" Oui oui...

- Je vois bien que non.

- Mais si.  
- Mais non.

- Mais si.  
- Mais non !

- Bon... j'abandonne. T'es content ?"  
Je souris. " Très.  
- Pffff !  
- Mais non je ne suis pas content. Qu'est ce qui va pas ?  
- Bé... Tu te souviens de ce type que j'ai rencontré ?

- Branson ?

- Oui...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec lui ?

- Il est bizarre...

- En quoi ?  
- Je sais pas, juste... bizarre."  
Vraiment? Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Il me parait évident que Mac a tout simplement peur de tomber sur un psychopathe comme l'était Beaver... Cassidy. Je me corrige moi même maintenant. Digne d'un dingue. (ça ferait presque un jeu de mot ça. Essayez de le dire plusieurs fois super vite digne d'un dingue digne d'un dingue digne d'un dingue digne d'un dingue dingue digne d'un ! ) Note de l'auteuZ: cherchez pas à comprendre, désolée pour le délire toute seule !

" Logan...

- Moui ?" répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.  
" Tu crois que..."   
Elle s'arrête, réfléchissant.  
" Oui ?

- Non, rien...

- Mais si.  
- Mais non.

- Mais si.  
- N'insiste pas.  
- Mais si !

- Arrrggggg ! Tu vas me rendre dingue !

- Qui ne serait pas dingue de moi ?

- Moi !

- HAHA ! très drôle Mackie !

- Oh non, encore ce surnom débile...

- Moi je trouve ça mignon.  
- Mais nan c'est débile.  
- Mingon.  
- Débile.  
- Mignon.  
- Ok, mignon..

- Je le savais! Tu vois que tu es dingue de moi ! De là à me dire cash comme ça que je suis mignon..."  
Elle explose de rire. Mission accomplie. Log-clown à votre service !!

" Mac...

- Oui ?  
- Ah bah nan !

- T'es con !" dit-elle en rigolant à nouveau.  
C'est vrai que j'ai un humour fou ! Bref... Reprenons notre sérieux.  
" Donnnnc " finit-elle par reprendre "On le fait ce devoir ?

- Quand tu veux !"  
Elle sortit son PC de son sac.  
" Alors, tu as eu le temps d'avancer Log ?  
- Heu...

- Je vais prendre ça pour un non.  
- Désolé.  
- Pas grave, j'ai rien fait non plus.  
- Et qu'est ce qui t'as occupé l'esprit ?

- Heu... rien.  
- Branson ?

- Pffff tt'es nul ! c'est pas mon genre de penser aux garçons jusqu'à ne plus dormir, ne plus manger, avoir un sourire niais sur le visage... Bref, tout ces trucs que font les gens amoureux et que je ne comprendrais jamais.

- Moi je ne l'ai jamais fait.  
- Mouais...

- Ca veut dire quoi ce "mouais" ??  
- Ca veut dire qu'avec Veronica, tu n'étais plus le même.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Plus carpette, plus à faire faire des gérémiades, moins connard sûr de lui qu'on a envie de baffer.  
- Ahhhhh... Ce Logan là te manque ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment bien connu. Mais peut-être qu'il te manque, à toi."  
C'est une bonne question de la miss... On peut se manquer à soi même ?

" Alooors en ce qui concerne le devoir, j'ai fait de rapides calculs, et si tu veux mon avis, notre couple va droit dans le mur niveau finance.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Bé les actions que t'avais placé sur ce truc de bateaux ou je ne sais trop quoi.  
- Oui ?  
- Z'ont fait faillites.  
- Ah, merde.  
- Oué.  
- Heureusement que j'ai rien placé en vrai dessus !"  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel "C'est pas ça qui nous fera avoir notre exam.  
- Je sais !

- Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai pris économies dans ma fillière... PFffff suis nulle dans c'te matière !

- Alors pourquoi t'as choisi ça ?  
- Parce que c'était un défi à relever surement.  
- Tu aimes les défis?  
- J'aimes essayer d'obtenir ce que je ne suis pas supposée avoir. Ou réussir là où je suis censée échouer. Sans défi, la vie serait vraiment triste.  
- C'est pour ça que t'es une véritable hackeuse ?

- Sûrement! Et toi tu aimes séduire, c'est pour ça que tu as plein de conquêtes à ton palmarés et que tu te plantes en économie !

- Arrête, je suis super doué avec l'argent.  
- Parce que tu en as.  
- Parce que je m'y connais. Si j'ai appris une chose grâce à mon père, c'est ça: gérer l'argent.  
- Alors fais quelque chose car notre couple fictif est en train de couler. Si j'avais su je me serais mise avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Hannnnn on se sert de moi pour avoir une bonne note! Et moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais bien !" Je fais comme si je recevais un poignard dans le coeur et me laisse tomber sur le lit comme si j'étais vraiment blessé. Et elle... se marre. "Mais nan Log, je t'aime bien tu le sais bien !"  
Je relève la tête puis me redresse pour m'asseoir correctement. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux noisettes "Non, je ne le savais pas."  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, me donne une tape sur l'épaule et lève les yeux au ciel "Ahhhhh les hommes, toujours en position de pauvre petite victime !"

Après une heure à plancher sur notre devoir, je me lève pour me dégourdir les jambes. Elle lève le nez de son écran. " Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je pense qu'on a bien mérité une tite pause.

- C'est pas faux !  
- Je ne dis pas que des conneries tu sais !

- Ca reste à prouver" fit-elle avec un sourire fier d'elle. Je lui balance un coussin à la figure et me dirige vers la porte. Je colle mon oreille dessus.  
" Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Apparemment Veronica et Erica ne s'entretuent pas, c'est plutôt calme."  
Mac vient me rejoindre et se positionne à côté de moi pour écouter à son tour.  
" Etrange... C'est peut-être le calme avant la tempête." plaisante la brunette.  
Elle est dos à moi, me laissant tout le loisir de pouvoir regarder ses cheveux noirs relevés, laissant apparaitre sa nuque, son t-shirt saillant noir tout simple mais qui lui va pourtant à ravir, et ses éternels jean. Aujourd'hui il est bleu foncé délavé et ça la met incroyablement en valeur, relevant la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses chaussures noires et rouges. Des boucles d'oreilles vermillon sublimes mises en valeur par sa nuque dégagée... Je me surprends à la trouver extrêment jolie, et à avoir envie de pouvoir observer ses yeux, de pouvoir toucher sa peau pour vérifier qu'elle est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était belle, avec un charme évident et un applomb mêlé de sensibilité qui me fait me retrouver en elle, et qui m'attire indéniablement vers sa personnalité... Mais de là à vouloir... à vouloir quoi d'ailleurs? L'embrasser ? Ou juste la serrer très fort dans mes bras en lui disant que je rêve d'avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier, d'avoir une amie à aimer... et qui m'aimerait comme je suis, sans jamais m'accuser de tous les maux de la terre...  
Elle se retourne vers moi, brisant mes pensées.  
" Logan, on la fait cette pause ou on la passe à les espionner comme deux couillons ? Surtout que je pense qu'ils sont plus la le détective, la soeur et les deux guerrières"

Je souris. Quel tact, quelle finesse!! J'adore !

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ??"  
Elle, c'est elle qui me fait sourire !

"Mais qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Echolls ?

- Si tu savais..."

Elle arque un sourcil.

Je souris de plus belle. Je m'approche d'elle et lui pince la hanche, ce qui la fait sursauter et rigoler. "Ne joue pas à ça Echolls, pas d'attaque chatouilles !!"  
Je fais un sourire carnassier et fais un pas vers elle. Elle recule et fait le tour de la chambre, elle s'empare d'un coussin et saute sur le lit.  
" HAHA Tu fais moins le malin là ! Je suis plus grande que toi comme ça !

- Hum hum... Joue la maligne Macintosch !

- Hannnn ce surnom ! Tu vas le regretter !! "  
Elle me balance à la figure.  
" Et maintenant que t'as plus de munition tu fais comment, hein ?

- Heu...  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Ahhh les filles..."  
Elle court à travers la pièce et tend ses poings vers moi "Ose venir te battre famellette !!" me lance-t-elle en se marrant. Je m'élance vers elle et la prend sur mon épaule comme un sac à patate. Elle est explosée de rire mais se débat en battant des pieds et en me tapant dans le dos.  
" Aie aie aie ! Comme si tu pouvais me faire mal avec ta ptite force Macintosh !!"  
Elle continue, elle tombe sur le lit et je continue en la chatouillant, je sais qu'elle ne résiste pas. Elle va finir par s'étouffer de rire.  
" Arrêêêêêêteeeee je déclare forfait

- Vraiment?"

Elle acquiesce. Mais avant que je l'ai vu venir, elle a saisit un coussin par terre et me le balance à la tronche, hilare.

" AHHHHH Tu veux jouer à ça !!" Je continue mon attaque guilis lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée "On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ??"  
On se retourne d'un bloc pour découvrir Vero et Alicia la bouche ouverte, nous regardant allongé sur le lit...

" On pensait que vous étiez parti..." répondis-je simplement.  
" Et bien non."  
Veronica a les bras croisés à présent. Le regard dur. Alicia ne dit rien. Erica se pointe "Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils font... Ahhhhh ça va clasher c't'histoire !!"  
Cette petite à un sens de l'observation aussi impressionnant que la façon qu'elle a de ne jamais savoir quand il faut ne pas dire ce qu'on pense.  
Je sens Mac bouger sous moi. Je réalise que je suis toujours poster sur elle, je lui fais un sourire et me relève. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle l'attrape et se relève à son tour, réajustant son t-shirt et rattachant ses cheveux.  
" Oups... Pris en flagrant déli" fis-je, l'air innocent.  
" En flagrant déli de quoi Logan?" demande Veronica.  
Erica intervient. "De flirt Veronica, de flirt. Il me semblait qu'à ton âge, on était capable de reconnaître ce genre de chose. Je pensais que tu voulais être détective. C'est mal barré..."  
Cette gamine ne sait pas se taire, je le savais ! 

BA suivre.../B 


End file.
